


Do You Even Know?

by ImmerSie



Category: DRAMAtical Murder - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 11:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4136403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImmerSie/pseuds/ImmerSie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On a hot summer's day, Ren simply takes the chance to admire Aoba as he is. And ah, he would never tire of relishing in how beautiful Aoba was.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do You Even Know?

**Author's Note:**

> A simple, very short drabble of Renao that I originally wrote on tumblr and just brought here.

How idle were his fingers as he watched Aoba working about, chin perched upon his knees and magazine plopped on the ruffled covers of their bed. An exhale would leave him, edging the rise of broad shoulders that would fall once more as he watched azure hair be tamed into a ponytail.

The summer was setting in now and the weather in Midorijima would grow hotter by each passing week. So it was to be expected that Aoba would clear away all the clutter on the floor of his room, or what little of it existed, Ren mildly thought, and settle a fan or two on the floor to bring a cool rush to the room.

Aoba was already sweating from moving about so much, wiping his forehead and sighing when he finally fixed everything up. His lips were tugged down into a frown as he grumbled about the heat and his creamy skin was splotched with a brush of color among soaked flesh.

He was beautiful.

Never had Ren thought of the other as anything less than that. An ethereal existence of light laughter and teasing sarcasm and snark. Whether he had flaws and the like-- and really who doesn’t?-- Ren paid them no mind and kept to regarding Aoba with that faint look one could only compare to a daydreamer.

Every curve and dip on that slender body, every arch or bow of the back, every delicate brush of fingers, every glance he was spared with charming hues of hazel. The way his grin would shift to mischievousness when they were up to something Ren could only wonder of. Every shared brush of lips and wandering hands, every sigh of his name that would leave Aoba during intimate moments or chances of affection. Everything about the other was one to capture him again and again with each passing day.

Yes, he really did love Aoba.

“--en? Ren?”

“Hm?”

Speaking of said male, he finally did hear Aoba’s voice and snapped out of it well enough to notice the other bent in front of him with an irritated look, though it was playful at best. Reaching up to poke the former canine’s forehead, he sat back in the direction of the fan’s cool breeze and eye the other further.

“You seemed really deep in thought. Is something wrong?”

“No. Not at all. Why?”

“It’s just..” And Aoba seems unsure as to whether or not to say it, not at all guilty but rather charmed. “You were just saying all of these things. About my eyes and my... ah, body..”

Oh. _Oh._

A faint blossom of rose touched Ren’s cheeks as he looked to the side, a hand quick to rouse locks of midnight blue. He’d been so enraptured in his own musings that he didn’t realize he was speaking aloud the very things he’d adored of Aoba. And the other seemed very amused by how caught in chagrin Ren was, even allowing a laugh pass through soft tiers.

“I apologize for that. I don’t mean to be embarrassing.”

Aoba waved him off, laughter still evident in tone. “Haha, no it’s fine, Ren.”

And Ren perked up at that because he was rather happy to see that the other was not at all discontent in his honesty. His hand fell back to his lap as he straightened his back and his teeth nipped at his lips. Shuffling from his perch on the bed to sit by Aoba, he sighed at the cool breeze as well and looked to the male. A bit of quiet would pass before delicate admittance. “I do mean what I said though. You’re very beautiful, Aoba. More than anyone I’ve known and I’m happy to know that only I can know all the attractive parts of you.”

“H-Hey now--!” It was Aoba’s turn to be embarrassed now as he slapped Ren’s arm and looked away with narrowed eyes and a pout. “Don’t just say things like that so easily.”

“Aoba?”

He sighed before gracing Ren with a smile-- still dazzling no matter how many times Ren saw it-- and moved closer, resting his hands on the man’s shoulders. Their distance is closed with a gentle bump of the noses, earning a surprised sound by Ren that cants into a laugh before their lips met in a soft kiss.

“I love you, Ren.”

“I love you too, Aoba.”


End file.
